


Second to Last

by BisexualHannibalLecter



Series: Hannibal Bingo Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drowning, Episode: s03e03 Secondo, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Metaphors, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter
Summary: "If I am to be Bluebeard's wife, I would have preferred to be the last."—Bedelia Du Maureir
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Bingo Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hannibal Bingo





	Second to Last

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for "armchair" on my Hannibal Bingo card!

Hannibal’s fingers gently work shampoo into Bedelia’s hair, locks of dark yellow slipping through his fingers as he does so. He hums softly, enjoying the calm and quiet evening, and the scent of roses and vanilla wafting through the air.

The peace is broken when Bedelia decides to turn the bathroom into her office, shoving Hannibal under the magnifying glass once again.

At first, she says nothing of offense, only asking what Hannibal had been like as a young man. She nearly chuckles upon receiving his answer. 

And then she makes her first mistake.

“Would you like to talk about your first spring lamb?” she asks softly, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Hannibal’s fingers twitch in her hair, the movement nearly imperceptible.

“Would you?” he responds.

“Why can’t you go home, Hannibal?” she presses. “What happened to you there?”

Strike two.

Hannibal’s fingers continue to massage Bedelia’s scalp, beginning to wash away the suds. “Nothing happened to me,” he says. “I happened.”

They lapse back into silence for a while, the only noise being that of water splashing gently as Hannibal rinses the shampoo from Bedelia’s hair. Wet strands clinging to his fingers now, like spiderwebs.

Bedelia remained still, smiling and relaxed like a cat in the warm sunlight, unaware of the beast that lurked in the shadows, thinking herself to be safe. Confident in her safety, she spoke again.

“How did your sister taste?” Bedelia asks.

They became the last words she ever spoke.

Anger and impulsion washes over Hannibal, and the sound of water splashing returned, louder now, as Bedelia thrashed in the tub and clawed at Hannibal’s forearms. Hannibal held Bedelia under the water firmly, one hand wrapped around her neck, and the other splayed across her face. He did not flinch as she splashed and struggled, did not wince as she drew blood along old scars, and did not feel his heart pound as any other man’s would have. When she finally fell limp, Hannibal withdrew his hands and dried them off on the towel that had been set aside for her.

Hannibal stands and walks around the tub, finding a small, thin chain attached to the base of the faucet. He grabs it, tugging until he feels the stopper release, and watches as the cloudy water swirls and drains from the bath, revealing Bedelia’s face, permanently painted with an expression of horror. After several moments, Hannibal turns away from her and leaves her body lying in the tub.

He makes his way to the living room and settles himself into the leather armchair. His fingers rub against the material as he looks around the room, playing out their earlier conversation in his mind.

“I’m not concerned about me,” she had said. Evidently, she should have been.

Bedelia had aimed to be Bluebeard’s final wife, and she had failed.

Hannibal relaxes in the chair, waiting for his final wife to find him. He closes his eyes, seeing short brown curls and blue eyes. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
